Del que me enamore
by Gaeko-san
Summary: Alfred es un fantasma que no pudo lograr entrar al paraiso. Regresando a su punto de partida; se enterara que todo lo que conocia ya no era como antes. Us/Uk. AU -parodia de El fantasma de Canterville-
1. Chapter 1

¡HOla! :D Aqui estoy de nuevo! :3

Este fic tendra tres capitulos (si no cuento mal) y lo actualizare seguidamente. Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a Cynthia, una amiga del cole n3n esta historia salio gracias a lo que me contaste del libro de El fantasma de Canterville de Oscar Wilde.

Tanto me gusto la tematica que la modifique a mi manera. (y muy a mi manera) no tuve la oportunidad de leerlo, aun asi hice un fic!

**Este fic esta dedicado a**:

MyobiXHitachiin, bickyta lovegood cullen, Lay. Kirkland, Lazulley, Mapple 8D, kikyoyami8, Zaga-chan, TheFannishaUsui, AliceIggyKirkland, YXRB y Polimon.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ToT. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz :D y El fantasma de Canterville es de Oscar Wilde ^u^

* * *

En este mundo, para poder ir al Paraiso una vez fallecido, se debe pasar por una prueba de la Academia Real del Edén. Si, todos los espiritus del mundo debian pasar por ese punto si querian lograr el Descanso Eterno aunque para él, Alfred F. Jones le era practicamente imposible pasar ese "fucking" examen y más que nada sabia el destino que le deparaba al no lograr concluir esa etapa de su "vida"

- ¡Please, Ludwig!

- Lo siento Jones -respondio un joven de ojos azules y cabellos correctamente peinados- con estas notas solo me obliga a enviarte de nuevo con los mortales...

- Te lo ruego, _Dude_! No quiero volver, ademas ya nada me ata alli! ¡Solo quiero descansar en paz!

- Reglas son reglas, debes volver al lugar de tu partida y esperar a que alguien ruegue por ti...

- "_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_!" Entiendo... -murmuro con el animo decaido sabiendo que eso del "rueguen por ti" es casi imposible. ¿Quien lo recordaria? Si ya habia pasado varios años desde su muerte- "_Espera ¿cuantos años voy muerto? Ummm 1, 2, 3..._ " comenzo a contar internamente mientras caminaba con desanimo por los caminos de los campos del Eden, escuchando las risas de todas las personas del lugar, voces conocidas y nuevas para él.

Y su recorrido termino al estar frente al gran porton de los Angeles.

- Ve~ Alfred-san! -exclamo un chico de simpatica sonrisa mientras agitaba su brazo energeticamente en saludo.- ¿Que haces aqui? -Alfred solo se limitó a sonreir.

- ¡Feliciano! -el mencionado soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa- No hagas preguntas que el Señor Jones no quiere responder...

- Gracias Roderich... unh yo..

- Suerte... -dijo monotonamente- la necesitaras -y con esas palabras el gran porton se abrio de par viendose desde su interior los diferentes lugares del mundo. Alfred tragó con suavidad sorprendido por todo lo que veia- Solo imagina el lugar en el que falleciste, el porton te llevara enseguida...

- Ok! -contesto animadamente y cerro sus azules ojos recordando a la perfección el pais, la ciudad, la calle y la casa en la que murio. Sintio una suave brisa rodearlo por completo y con lentitud volvio a abrir sus parpados.

Lo que vio le extraño de sobremanera...

¿Donde diablos estaba?

Toda la estancia de lo que se supone era la biblioteca, se encontraba deplorable, las paredes desbaratadas, el suelo cubierta de polvo y varias cajas amontonadas en las esquinas del lugar, y ni que hablar de los muebles de este. ¿En serio era su casa? Dirgio su mirada a la chimenea que tanto recordaba y se encontro con una notoria mancha de sangre.

Su sangre...

- Entonces si es mi casa... ¿No me dijo Marcos que la habia vendido?... -suspiro rascando sus cabellos rubios. Si el lugar estaba asi solo significaba que la casa estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Mama! ¡Peter y los gemelos ha vuelto a coger mis pinturas!

- ¡Eso no es cierto, cejotas!

"_¿Mama?, ¿cejotas?_" Se volvio a repetir el fantasma observando fijamente la entrada de la estancia. Esa habia sido la voz de varios individuos, un niño y tres adolescentes si es que especificaba. Entonces... ¿Por que estaba la biblioteca en ese estado. "¿_Que diablos_?" penso con enojo. Corrio hacia la puerta para atravesarla pero...

¡ZAS!.

No pudo hacerlo...

- ¡AUCH! ¡FUCK ESO DOLIO! -exclamó mientras se revolcaba en el suelo- ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO ATRAVESAR LAS COSAS SI SOY UN FANTASMA? Fuck!... -suspiro mirando con resiganción el techo- olvide que aun tengo el "cuerpo"...

Una vez calmado y limpio -por lo que se revolco- con toda la paciencia del mundo, se levanto de su lugar y con cuidado cogio el pomo. Al abrirla un olor diferente al polvo y humedad lo recibio. Era el olor de frutas, incienzo y perfumes suaves combinados armoniosamente con el olor de la comida proveniente de la cocina.

Olia a familia... olia a su pequeño hermano Mateo...

- "_No Alfred, no es hora de pensar en eso_" penso saliendo por completo de la estancia, camino por lo que antes habia sido su casa. Habia cambiado, mucho para su gusto. Las paredes, antes blancas, estaban ahora pintadas con un melón suave, varias pinturas se colgaban de estas, el suelo tapizado y el techo blanco estaba ¿escarchado? ¿Que cosa habian hecho? Cuando llego por fin a su habitación, abrio la puerta de esta que llevaba un letrero que decia "No entrar"

El interior lo dejo impresionado y el olor de puros y whisky llego a su olfato provocando que tosiera copiosamente. ¿Se estaban drogando o algo asi? ¿Desde cuando su habitción se habia vuelto una estancia de billar?. Trató de ver con sus ojos lagrimosos el lugar. Su cuarto tenia varios libros en el pequeño estante y a pesar de todo el olor; esta estaba correctamente ordenada; cosa que no aliviaba para nada su enojo ya que su cuarto siempre era desordenado ¡Por Dios! Esa palabra ni siquiera existia en su vocabulario

- "¡_Aunque la de Matias si_! " penso saliendo despavorido del lugar, esperando que la habitación de su gemelo estuviese como el lo recordaba pero grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar algo que no era la ternura de su hermano. De nuevo vio ese letrero colgado en la puerta "No entrar o te saco la mierda" decia y las caras de gente extraña lo recibio, provocando que soltara un grito de horror. Todas esas personas estaban o vestidas de negro o semi desnudas. No podia negar que el lugar estaba ordenado, la cama de media plaza estaba colocada cerca de la ventana -una que era mas grande de lo que recuerda- habian tambien varios libros, mas que las del cuarto anterior, y todos ellos eran de aventura y fantasia.

Queria pensar que era la habitación de un niño pero al ver unos "libros" con chicas completamente desnudas le hizo descartar esa idea de inmediato. ¿Donde quedo la dulzura de su hermano? Y fue alli que lo recordo. "_El peluche de Mat... _" penso para comenzar a buscar con su vista todo el lugar.

No estaba, el preciado oso polar de su hermano que tanto adoraba, no estaba.

Y el enojo lo goberno. ¡Esa gente no respetaba a los muertos!

Ah no! Esa familia los iba a pagar... - ¡Pero que estoy pensando! -exclamo horrorizado por sus ultimos pensamientos- ¡A este paso yo...!

- ¡Oye Arthur! ¡¿has entrado a mi cuarto? -escucho que gritaban desde su habitación

- ¡¿Por que lo haria idiota? -contesto otro de una posición diferente. Alfred se quedo estatico en la habitación. Tal vez asustarlos no era mala idea...

Mala idea fue pensar eso.

**Continuara...**

* * *

****Espero que les haya gustado! ^u^ Y lo siento si fue algo corta o.O

El siguiente lo hare mas largo.!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Aqui vengo con la continuaciòn de este fic!

Espero sea de su agrado :D

**Beta: NEKO KEMI**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ToT. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz :D y El fantasma de Canterville es de Oscar Wilde ^u^

* * *

Lo habían dejado como un idiota, era patético, vergonzoso. Definitivamente como fantasma no servía, no podría decir "Buuh" sin que él fuese el que saliera gritando. Enserio, esa familia daba miedo y eso que sólo conoció a los padres y los gemelos -¡que eran unos demonios!-

Solamente ha pasado una noche, sólo una y ya no sabía qué hacer para darle una lección a esa familia. Por dios, era horrible. Toda la elaborada idea de Alfred fue arruinada por completo. ¡Fue un fiasco! Después de las once, cuando toda la familia dormía, el americano decidió caminar por los pasillos mientras arrastraba unas cadenas de prisión que había encontrado en la biblioteca, pero... ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó? Pues bien, la cabeza de la familia, tras escucharlo, salió de su habitación somnoliento y con una mirada de cansancio le dijo:

—"Ten, es aceite para maquinas... me lo devuelves por favor..."—

¿Quién diablos le decía eso a un fantasma?

Aunque eso no fue lo que lo ridiculizó. No, nada que ver. Lo que lo asustó por completo fue ver que una mujer con la cara verde aparecía detrás del hombre. ¡La cara verde! ¡Incluso tenía tubos en la cabeza! ¡Daba miedo!

Él, en la época que había vivido, había conocido a piratas, asesinos y hombres que daban miedo pero cuando vio a esos gemelos... ¡Eran incluso lo peor!

¡Casi lo votaban por las escaleras con unos sacos extraños! (boxeo para ser específicos)

¡¿Qué tipo de gente era la de hoy en día?

—T-tranquilo Alfred... tranquilo... —murmuraba el ojiazul mientras se acurrucaba en la esquina de la biblioteca. Estaba traumado y lo sabía, pero debía mantenerse firme sea como sea. Se levanto de su lugar y volvió a salir de la estancia, una vez que vio los primeros rayos del mediodía colarse por el ventanal empolvado —T-tal vez ir al cuarto de Mateo me haga bien... —Más que bien, lo iba a tranquilizar por completo, ya que ese lugar era el único que le traía gratos recuerdos de su vida y sabía que ir ahí era lo mejor (aunque volviera a ver esas caras tan horribles). Grande fue su sorpresa por lo que veía — ¡Kumajirou! —

Sí, el oso polar de su querido hermano Matías, estaba en la cama de quien dormía ahí y como una escena de película francesa corrió -gaymente- hacia el peluche, lo abrazó fuertemente y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas — ¡Buah, no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte! ¡Creí que esa gente te había quemado o algo así! —y el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse llego a sus oídos. — ¡Fuck de-debo ocultarme! —vio el armario a medio abrir y sin pensarlo dos veces se oculto en éste.

Se sentía tan infantil.

Escuchó unas fuertes pisadas (tal vez estaba enojado) acercándose y rogó a todas las entidades del mundo (que sí había) que ese alguien no entrase a la habitación, que mala fue su suerte al ver, por la ranura de la puerta, como un joven de cabellos rubios entraba a esta. ¿Es que así le castigaban por no haber pasado ese examen? Aguantó la respiración recordando que aún tenía el "cuerpo" en su interior y volvió a rogar que este se fuera pronto. —"Fuck olvidé poner a Kumajirou en su lugar, que no lo note, que no lo note..." — rogaba pero su mala suerte volvió a aparecer cuando el chico levantó a Kumajirou del suelo.

—No recuerdo haberte dejado ahí... —Alfred, ya morado por la falta de aire, no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido de dolor, cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando que no se háyase escuchado.

Todo pasó rápido.

No sabía cómo pero lo habían sacado, con una fuerza extraña, del armario. Una pierna enrollándose con la suya y ya estaba tirado en el suelo, agregando además que sentía algo filoso en su cuello. Al abrir los ojos tras soltar un grito de dolor, se horrorizo por lo que veía. Un chico de ojos esmeraldas parado frente a él.

¡Lo estaba apuntando con una espada! ¿De dónde lo había sacado?

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú? — Si había algo que Alfred temiese en ese momento; era la filosa mirada que le regalaba ese chico de grandes cejas. — ¡Responde! —

— ¡S-soy Alfred Jones! ¡Fantasma de este lugar! —Alfred tragó duro ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿No se supone que tenía que ser al revés?

— ¿Fantasma? —bufó —Si eres un fantasma ¿cómo es que pude tocarte? —

—E-es porque tengo el "cuerpo"... — ese chico introdujo más la punta de la espada en su garganta. Tal vez debía especificar más— E-es una sustancia que mate-rializa el a-alma... se-se nos entrega cuando llegamos al Edén... —Si en esos momentos lo viera Juan, un espíritu de México, definitivamente se burlaría de él.

— ¿Crees que te creería esa mier... —

— ¿Practicando solo para una obra de teatro, Arthur? —se escuchó la voz de una mujer en la puerta de la entrada. Tanto Alfred como el mencionado dirigieron la mirada a esta. —Deberías quedarte hasta tarde en el colegio si es así, tu padre no te va a decir nada... ¿Dije algo malo? —Alfred escuchó un balbuceo por parte de su atacante, cosa que provocó que curvase su labios en una sonrisa, pero se borro al instante tras sacar un rápido análisis a la situación "Si esa mujer no puede verme significa que... el cuerpo ya está en su límite"

— ¿N-no puedes verlo, mamá? —la mujer lo miró interrogante

— ¿Qué cosa mi amor? —

—Na-nada... haré caso a tu consejo... —

—Me alegro, oh y baja ya es casi hora del almuerzo —concluyó la mujer antes de retirarse y el silencio gobernó en la habitación.

—Así que eres el fantasma de este lugar... —_ "Sí, soy yo, ahora sal despavoridamente mientras te correteo por toda la casa diciendo "buuh"..." —_Alfred sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y una pregunta comenzó a rondar por su mente ¿por qué no le tenía miedo? Era un fantasma al fin y al cabo, además... ¿cuándo iba a apartar esa espada de su cuello? —Eres la decepción de los fantasmas ¿sabes? Los espíritus de Inglaterra son más peligrosos que tú... —

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un espíritu maligno! ¡Y saca esa espada de mi cuello! —exclamó tras darle un golpe a la hoja de la espada. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo. — ¡Se supone que deberías tenerme miedo! Soy un fantasma, ¿no? —

—Veo fantasmas desde que soy pequeño... —Alfred tenía la boca completamente abierta por el asombro— pero es la primera vez que me cruzo con uno que puedo tocar —

— ¡B-bueno eso no me importa! y ahora erm... ¡Te ordeno que tú y tu familia se vayan de esta casa! —

— ¿Por qué? — ¡Por que era el dueño de esa morada! ¿Es que no entendía? ¿Tan difícil eran de entender sus palabras? ¡Maldición! Vio como el chico fruncía sus gruesas cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Bien señor fantasma, déjame decirte que ese deseo será imposible de cumplir... —en verdad tenía unas ganas de matarlo por ese tono en el que le hablaba.

—Te lo advierto, no me provoquen porque yo... —Iba a decir algo más pero el horror llegó a sus ojos cuando vio ahí, parados en la puerta, a los gemelos que había visto la noche anterior. — ¡Aah! —era momento de utilizar la cuarta dimensión del espacio que le había enseñado Simón Canterville (Sí, había tenido la suerte de conocerlo en Edén), y con eso desapareció del lugar.

— ¿De nuevo hablando solo, cejotas? —Arthur, aún sorprendido por lo que presenció, sólo soltó un gruñido para después cerrar la puerta en las caras de los gemelos.

-...-

Dos semanas habían pasado, una tratando de asustar a esa familia y la otra completamente aislado, oculto en la biblioteca, y Alfred ya era un espectro en su totalidad, podía pasar las paredes, hacer flotar las cosas, entre otros cosas más. Ciertamente nunca pensó volver a estar en esas situaciones, más ahora cuando los demonios iban por su alma.

En toda la semana pasada había hecho de todo para asustarlos, vaya misión imposible. Lo primero que hizo fue replicar la misma mancha de sangre en la chimenea nueva, tal vez así tomen en cuenta que en esa casa podían suceder cosas paranormales. No funcionó. Sólo se dedicaron a borrar la mancha. Ese día Arthur lo buscó y le reclamó por agarrar sus pinturas sin permiso. Que patético...

El segundo intento de susto fue para los endemoniados gemelos, quiso asustarlos colocándose una armadura, tampoco funcionó, solamente logro que se rieran en su cara, ya que tanto era el peso de esta que terminó cayéndose y grande fue su descubrimiento al saber que esos chicos no podían verlo, sólo pensaban que era Arthur intentando asustarlos. Arthur también le reclamó por maltratar algo tan antiguo.

El tercer intento, quiso repetir lo de las cadenas, ¡maldición! esos gemelos junto con Peter (el último de los hermanos), colocaron una red de sogas en los pasillos, la vergüenza que se llevó al caer redondito en esa vil trampa. Arthur lo consoló... maldita sea...

El cuarto intento... se disfrazó de un fantasma conocido en esa época, el jinete sin cabeza o algo por el estilo, tampoco funcionó y tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona ¡Daba miedo!, aunque era muy amable, esa noche lloró tras enterarse que era un demonio... Arthur también lo consoló.

El quinto intento... Dios... ya ni quería contarles, sólo que al final Arthur terminó por consolarlo...

Ese fin de semana dejó tranquila a la familia junto con la última semana.

Su cuerpo lo sentía cansado, agotado y débil. ¡Ya estaba harto! ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas como Simón Canterville? Asustar a la gente que entrase a sus dominios. Definitivamente era un fraude como fantasma, hasta Arthur que no era uno daba miedo, una vez entró a su habitación a escondidas para asustarlo cuando este estaba durmiendo pero...

¡El susto se lo llevo él al ver varios libros de brujería y un muñeco idéntico a su hermano Scott! ¡Un muñeco! ¿Quién en su sano juicio maldecía a su hermano? —Bien... si no quiero que ese chico muera hirviendo en las tierras de Iván Braginski debo obligarlo a dejar esas cosas... —dijo Alfred tras recordar esa extraña sonrisa que soltó Arthur entre sueños después de murmurar alguna especie de conjuro.

A pesar de que ese inglés no le caía para nada bien, no podía evitar preocuparse por este. Vamos, escucharlo llorar a altas horas de la noche, que un día llegué con la cara golpeada y que para el colmo, sus padres no le tomen mucha importancia, cualquiera se preocuparía por él ¿cierto?, pero antes de eso debía hacer lo posible para que esa gente se largase de ahí... Espera. ¿Desde cuándo el "que aprendan la lección" se pasó al "lárguense de aquí "? —Fuck... —murmuró ahora si horrorizado, él era un alma en pena y a este paso terminaría convirtiéndose en un espíritu maligno.

"Los espíritus malignos nacen cuando un alma en pena cae en el odio, rencor o venganza y se obliga a si mismo a atarse a algo del mundo de los mortales..."

Ahí estaban las palabras de Germán. Bien, ahora si debía tener cuidado, ya que si eso pasaba terminaría con un destino para nada agradable. Natalia Braginski era un ejemplo de eso, aunque él también lo era...

—Aunque asustar a las personas no es nada grave... —se trató de convencer y con esa determinación se dirigió a los pasillos ocultos de esa casa. Ya era de noche y la familia Kirkland, según lo que averiguó, estaban cenando —Por dios... que ambiente es ese... —murmuró mientras observaba la escena desde el techo (¿mencionó que también podía flotar?) Toda la familia comía en silencio sepulcral y por fin dio con Arthur, éste estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, se veía tan correcto —"_si supieran toda las cosas raras que hace en su cuarto_..." —pensó Alfred tras recordar como un día lo encontró cantando como loco, todo lo diferente a lo que estaba ahora, tranquilo y con la expresión seria.

Vaya engaño de caballero.

—Nadie más de tu familia puede verme ¿verdad? —murmuró Alfred una vez que estaba cerca del mencionado, este por la sorpresa casi termina atorándose con la comida. Alfred sonrió divertido. Por fin asustó al presumido inglés.

— ¿Sucede algo Arthur? —

—N-nada padre... B-bueno gracias por la comida... —

— ¿Te retiras ya, cejotas? —

—Scott por favor... —sentenció la madre con el ceño fruncido

—Con permiso —concluyó Arthur saliendo de la estancia. Alfred lo siguió de inmediato. —Es raro que salgas de tu estúpido escondite, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? —lo sabía, Arthur estaba molesto.

— ¡Oh vamos Dude! Estaba aburrido, además ver a una familia seria no es de mi agrado —

— ¡Aun así no debiste de hacer eso! —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Fue divertido ver esa reacción en ti —escuchó un chasquido por parte del inglés. — ¡Por cierto! —exclamó una vez que llegaron a la habitación de su hermano— ¡Quiero que dejes los libros de brujería! —

— ¿Qué? —

—Escucha... si sigues con esos pasos terminarás en un lugar peor que el infierno —Arthur sonrió divertido

— ¿Te estás preocupando por mí? —dijo aún entre risas. Golpe bajo para Alfred. ¡Claro que se preocupaba por él! Por algo le decía eso ¿no? Supo al instante que Arthur entendió lo que trataba de decirle con la mirada (aunque no sabía cuál estaba poniendo), ya que este en seguida se calló al instante y un extraño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, eso si extraño al ojiazul ¿por qué se estaba sonrojando? Vio que Arthur desviaba su mirada de este y como cogía a Kumajirou entre sus brazos con nervosismo. —L-la primera vez que te vi el oso estaba fuera de su lugar... ¿por qué lo cogiste? —

— ¿Eh?... —eso era repentino —B-bueno es que ese muñeco es de mi hermano gemelo... —

— ¿Gemelo? —

—Aja... creí que lo habían quemado o algo por el estilo, pero cuando supe que lo tenías tú me dije que te dejaría tranquilo por un tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa. Vaya curiosidad la que le nació al ver más sonrojado al ojiverde— ¿Tienes fiebre? —

— ¡N-no! ¡Y por supuesto que no quemaríamos algo de esta casa! ¡Todas tus pertenencias están en la antigua biblioteca! —

— ¡¿En serio? —ahora si se sentía un verdadero idiota. Todo este tiempo ocultándose en la biblioteca tratando de vengarse de esa familia porque pensó que habían destruido sus recuerdos y recién se entera que todas sus cosas estaban ahí, ¡en su propio refugio!

—Sígueme, idiota —habló el anglo aún sonrojado. Alfred esperaba ahora que Arthur nunca se enterase que ese lugar era donde se escondía porque ya se imaginaba todo lo que le diría si eso llegase a pasar.

-...-

El Edén estaba cubierto por las más hermosas flores del mundo. Las edificaciones se alzaban armoniosamente mientras eran resguardadas por los ángeles uniformados del lugar. Un paisaje digno de tranquilidad y paz para darle paso al Paraíso, pero toda esa tranquilidad se desaparecía por las tres personas que caminaban por los senderos de la Academia.

—Me siento incómodo, aru. Todo el mundo nos esta viendo, aru. —

—Gran hermano —habló un chico de ojos marrones— recuerde para que hemos venido aquí. ¿Cierto Kiku-san? —el mencionado no respondió.

—Bienvenidos a la Real Academia del Edén, señores —los recibió un ángel haciendo una pequeña reverencia —Los altos mandos de la Academia los están esperando, síganme por favor... —tras decir esas palabras comenzó a caminar seguido por los invitados.

Fueron recibidos en la sala principal, una mesa circular de adobe con detalles decorativos se expandía en la estancia. Tres hombres los estaban esperando.

—Es extraño tener a los shinigamis en nuestras tierras ¿a que se debe su visita señores? —habló uno de los dos rubio de ojos verdes

—No seas así Vash, primero hay que presentarnos. —dijo el de cabellos castaños —Mi nombre es César de Roma, el hombre de mi costado es Germán Beilschmidt y por último, el que les hablo, Vash Zwingli, es un gusto conocerlos umm... ¿señores shinigamis? —

—Por favor llámeme Kiku, Kiku Honda, es un placer conocerlo, las dos personas conmigo son... —

—Wang Yao, aru —

—Im Yong Soo —concluyó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Tomen asiento por favor —sentenció Beilschmidt— y bien ¿A qué se debe su visita, señor Honda? —

—Venimos a tratar sobre el alma de Alfred F. Jones —el silencio se hizo sepulcral, los tres mandatarios se miraron confundidos —Verán, hace poco nos enteramos que el señor Jones no logró concluir el examen del Edén —Vash afirmó el comentario— y hemos decidido que nosotros juzgaremos su alma... —

—No tiene sentido —dijo aún sorprendido César —Al... perdón, Alfred Jones ¿por qué debería ser juzgado por ustedes? Él ya fue juzgado por nosotros tres días después de su muerte —

—Nos podría, por favor, decir el motivo de su muerte, aru —

— ¿Eh?... —

—Murió asesinado, un 14 de agosto de 1724, su agresor fue su padre —dijo Vash seriamente.

— Vaya —dijo Yong para después soltar un silbido de sorpresa —Eso es una gran mentira, señores. Parece que Jones mintió en el "Juicio Final", esto si es sorprendente. Engañarlos por casi 300 años. ¡Wow!

—Eso es imposible —comentó de nuevo Beilschmidt, esta vez más serio que antes. Sus ojos denotaban odio puro. —Así que dejen sus bromas por favor y retírense —

—Tranquilícese Beilschmidt-sama y disculpe el comportamiento de mi súbdito —habló Kiku, tranquilamente —Respecto al tema, nosotros también nos sorprendimos al saber esto, por eso hemos decidido intervenir en el asunto. —

—Ustedes sólo interviene cuando un alma carga con otra alma... ¿cierto? —

—Así es Roma-sama... Alfred F. Jones asesinó a Yekaterina Braginski antes de quitarse su propia vida. —

**Continuara...**


End file.
